Galactic Systems Union
The''' Galactic Systems Union''' is an alliance between the Humans of Earth and the Mythic Races of the former Alliance of Kings. It was officially founded in June 2564 when the former United Earth Government and Alliance of Kings met to discuss combining their efforts in order to defeat the Demonic Crusade. They agreed to merge their territories and share power of the systems equally, with each planet electing a representative on the GSU Council. History In response to the Demonic Crusade rapidly expanding its territory and threatening to go to war against both the Alliance of Kings and UEG, the two factions held a diplomatic meeting in regards to their common enemy. Jaya Almis (now Jaya Veilsong) and Admiral Yusuf Al Thani represented the Alliance of Kings and United Earth Government respectively, and at the conclusion of the meeting, both parties agreed to unite their territories into large, single faction. Thus, in June 2564, the Galactic Systems Union was born. Government & Politics The planets within the Galactic Systems Union fall under the power and control of the GSU Council. This council consists of several members. While each planet retains its different continental leaders, the most powerful or highest of these individuals automatically become the elected representatives of their respective worlds. These governors have seats within the GSU Council, and as such represent a voice and decision making power in the council. In order to ensure that Human and Supernatural relations maintain camaraderie, both sides have an overall representative who are the highest ranking members of the GSU Council and as a result, the official leaders of the GSU. Currently, these two individuals are Fleet Admiral Yusuf Al Thani and Jaya Veilsong, who represent the Humans and Supernaturals respectively. Society & Culture The general society of the planets under the Galactic Systems Union can be likened to a utopia. Elements such as race, class, religious faith, sex and other factors that were causes of segregation and/or conflict in the past are no longer so. Poverty is virtually non-existent and thanks to advances in medicine, individual lifespans can reach up to 150 years. The culture of the Galactic Systems Union is varied. While the Human side of things is largely a continuation of the 21st century "western" culture, certain differences still remain on the basis of geographical location, hereditary practices and lineage. Supernatural culture however, is more varied. This can be attributed to the fact that the term "Supernatural" itself does not define a single species, rather a collection of species that possess cosmic or magical abilities. Certain Humans also fall under this category as "Meta Humans", though other notable species include Vampires, Lycans, Angels, Fey, Elves ,etc. Each species tend to have their own planets, upon which they practice their own cultural traditions that are different from each other. Military The Galactic Systems Union Military falls under two categories: the Colonial Military and the Knight's Initiative. The Colonial Military consists of Human soldiers. Under this category are different branches: Colonial Marines, Colonial Navy, Colonial Army and Colonial Airforce. The airforce and army are more ground-based defence forces that are located on almost every planet of the GSU, responsible for more domestic operations and ground-invasions from hostile factions. The more prominent of these four branches, the navy and marines are more responsible for interplanetary engagements and deployments across GSU territory. The marines themselves are split into several different types of units: the regular marines, the more specially trained Elite Commandos and lastly, the Omega Legionnaire super-soldiers. The Knight's Initiative is more of a specialised branch of the GSU Military. This branch consists entirely of supernatural individuals who are trained to refine their varied and unique abilities for use in combat. Each planet in the Galactic Systems Union has at least one Knights Academy within which these training procedures take place. These specialised units are often assigned to regular Colonial Military forces in order to provide unconventional advantages to their side. Territory The territory of the Galactic Systems Union spans mostly the southern region of the Convergence galaxy. The two capital planets of the GSU are Earth and Phoenixspire. The sector within which their territory resides is widely known as the "Union Sector" and spans the following planets: * Kiltorna * Arbor * Seraph IV * Chorus II * Chiron * Outreach * Zaron * Theta * Bacchus P. * Mytheria * Nightblood * Seslavaris * Feyworld * Arcanus * Drakenhelm * Vadubar Category:Factions Category:Current